


Immortals

by FxckTrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bamf!Magnus, Concerts, Demons, Everyones BAMF, F/M, M/M, Murder attempt, Racial prejudice, amubshed, apart from jace, crap like that, fuck jace, half-shadowhunter, half-warlock, i havent progressed it, idk - Freeform, magnus'&Alec'schild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Alexia Isabella Lightwood Bane life as an immortal has become boring in Idris. So when her mundane mother insists she spends her final two years before she is accepted into the downworld in the human world she can't refuse. But once she meets rockstar/vampire Pete wentz things start to change and she realises just how powerful a fully trained shadowhunter with the power of Magnus Bane can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half Warlock Half Mundane

Being immortal is boring, especially when you're a teenager. Being part warlock part human sucked because it meant I wouldn't stop ageing until age 20 so I have to go through all the boring mundane things of being a human for the first 20 years of my life because apparently the downworld doesn't let underage people in. I'd lived with my dads in idris for the first 18 years of my life but my birth mother seemed very insistent that I came to the human world for the last 2 years. Maybe I should tell you a little bit more about myself, my birth dads name is Magnus, Magnus bane my other dad (not biologically but he raised me with Magnus and I'll fight anyone who tries to deny that he is my father) is called Alexander Lightwood, yes before you ask the shadowhunter. I was raised with other shadowhunters and I'm fully trained as one but I don't get many missions due to my lack of Angel blood. but my dad trained me hard, harder than any other shadowhunter so no one could take advantage of me. I was due home for a visit in 2 weeks and I could hardly wait I'd been sent fire messages everyday and the homesickness was starting to kick in. But like I said I'm being forced to spend two years in the human world and then I can move into our house in the downworld, something my grandmother wasn't very happy about but her opinion didn't generally affect what I did. My full name is Alexia Isabella Lightwood Bane but no one ever calls me that my name to everyone including the clave is Alex Bane half warlock half mundane (I know I know it rhymes haha very funny). "are you sure about this Alex" my mentor/ bestfriend Simon asks, Simon is a vampire and married to my aunt and he said he'd look after me while I was in the human world and keep me out of trouble which my father (Alec) hadn't been very keen on but my aunt talked him into it. My mum didn't like him much at first either but once she realised that he's technically my uncle she agreed, tonight we were going to a concert in a mundane bar but according to Simon the band are really popular in the downworld and it doesn't surprise me. "Come on Si did you forget I'm fully trained with my bow and arrow and my magic is as strong as Magnus Banes" I say clicking my fingers and producing a blue flame at my finger tips "if anyone sees you doing that your dads are going to kill you then me"I watch as he pushes my hands down in panic "Simon we're immortal they can't kill us" I reply laughing but he doesn't look impressed. "Alex you've arguably got the most protective parents ever, one who happens to be one of the highest ranking shadowhunters in the shadowworld and the other the former high warlock of Brooklyn and one of the most powerful warlocks to exist I'm sure they'd find a way" I sigh slightly as I realise he probably won't drop it. "Fine i won't use magic unless it's 100% needed ok now relax the lines moving" I watch him relax slightly and we head towards the security who scans our tickets and let's us in, the place is practically full (to make this easier I'll refer to my dads as dad and father obviously Magnus is dad and Alec is father). I see a few low ranking warlocks who move out of the way for me since I'm probably more powerful than them all combined and they were pretty intimidated by my dad. "Let's stand near the front" I yell to Simon over the opening act as I push him through the crowd to the right side of the stage. "I heard the lead singer is a mundane and the bass playing is a vampire" I hear a group of excitable vampire girls squeal when they see Simon and I they go quiet and I laugh slightly as Simon awkwardly smiles at them. The lights go out and the whole crowd go crazy but I can feel a mist of tension start to form and I go into shadowhunter mode. As the band walk on the screaming gets louder and I realise why the whole band were stunning including the mundane who smiled out at the crowd, once they start I can feel the electricity in the room and I lock eyes with the bass player who seems very intrigued by me. I flash my cat eyes at him a trait I got from my dad, I watched as a smirk stretched across his face as he walked towards the crowd eyes still locked on mine, I watched as girls reached out to him but he showed no interested and when he was close enough to he opened his mouth just slightly showing his perfectly white fangs that were very similar to Simons. I smile back at him before rolling my wrist and producing my signature blue flames that disappeared almost instantly "Alex I've got a bad feeling" Simon whispers to me and I know exactly what he's talking about the tension in the room keeps growing and that means demons. 

*An hour and a half later*  
As the band played their last song I looked over to the bassist who was mouthing "come round back" I nod and the smirk from before grows on his face. As the fans start to clear out Simon goes over to a group of vampires who have taken out two demons, I tell him I'll meet him by the train station and he reluctantly agrees because the vampires were becoming louder. Walking outside I pull my hood down revealing my long black hair, that had streaks of blue and red running through it and blink my eyes back to their cat like state. As I walk around the back I see a small group of fans standing by a black bus being escorted away by security, I walk past with my head down and head straight for the back door where the bass player is leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, as he sees me he stubs it out and throws it in the trash. "Hey" his voice is like liquid butter as he talks and I can feel a smile stretch across my face "hi I'm Alex" I say and he smiles back at me with a curious look in his eye. "Cool I'm Pete, see I thought I knew all the downworlders around here but I've never heard of an Alex what's your last name" he asks as he puts his hands in his pockets "bane" with that his eyes light up slightly. "Wait.. What's your full name" I roll my eyes slightly and I'm sure I see a smirk flash across his face "Alexia Lightwood Bane" I say practically cringing at the sound of my name. "Well alexia you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" with that I feel my cheeks flush but before I can say anything we are rudely interrupted "Ah so I was right the daughter of Alexander and Magnus bane here in the mundane world what a treat" a harsh voice bellows I turn and am met by a small group of shadowhunters, these people are the people my father warned me about the people who couldn't stand shadowhunters being with downworlders or mundanes. "Alex Bane at your service do you need help removing that stick from your ass?" I reply earning a laugh from Pete who was now standing by my side. At once one of the men in the group produced his blade "hmm I guess they didn't find it funny" Pete says still laughing at them, with that one of the large men runs towards me but he's not fast enough so I jump out of the way and fire an arrow at him pinning him to the ground. Closing my eyes I focus my magic on the tour bus and use it to trap the rest of the group against the wall sealing it with a locking charm before jumping back down to Pete "woah so you fight like a shadowhunter but have warlock magic?" He asks obviously impressed as I nod before pulling my phone out and calling the New York institute to come and arrest these idiots . "want to go grab a cup of coffee since my tour bus is currently in use?" Pete asks smiling at me "sure let me just ring my dads and tell them what happened" I say walking away from the bus slightly Alec picks up instantly "Alex are you okay?Are you in trouble do you want me to come and help you?" He speaks so fast I barely have time to think "I'm fine dad really but I just got attacked by a group of 4 shadowhunters, the kind you were telling me about, but I handled it and the institute are on the way to arrest them I knew you'd find out so I thought I should ring" I hear him take a deep breath before shouting for Magnus which I can only assume means I'm on loud speaker "do you want to come home early darling?" I hear Magnus ask "or maybe stay at the institute with jace" Alec adds "no way I'll be fine but I've got to go get coffee with a friend now anyw" "is it a boy" Alec cuts me off before I can even finish . "Yes, but I'm a big girl I just took out four men look I've really got to go love you bye" I say loudly into the phone before hanging up and turning to Pete who was waiting, as I walk towards him he stretches his hand out and I take it and we walk hand in hand towards the coffee shop.


	2. Instant connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't know why but Pete Wentz makes her feel something she can't describe. He might not be a shadowhunter or even a warlock but he sees Alex for her not for her family name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning mention of Suicide.

As we sat opposite each other, the whole world around me began to fade and my only focus was him. Although he contained no magic and his skin was meant to be cold as stone, I could feel the warmth and the electricity every time his hand brushed mine. "How come you're in a band with a mundane, I mean once he dies your band dies right" I ask and I watch as he sits forward slightly "he's actually waiting until he hits 21 and then I'm going to change him" he says quietly before sitting back and relaxing again. "I guess it's good I'm staying in this world, I hope I can continue seeing your band play, the lyrics are like poetry" I take a sip of my coffee which was now luke warm "I like to think of my songs as spells for the lonely, I found my transition hard the only reason I was changed was because I had attempted to take my own life and Raphael found me" I watch a film of sadness wash over his eyes as he swallows and fidgets slightly. "I get what it's like to be lonely, I mean I'm a reject the only one of my kind I mean I'm a shadowhunter without Angel blood" he places his hand on top of mine and it seems to say everything without saying anything. Pulling out my phone I see 10 miss calls from my father and a text from Simon saying that he's gone back to our apartment "wow can you tell I have protective parents?" I say showing Pete my phone "you better ring him back I have to ring trick anyway" he says before standing up and walking outside the coffee shop to ring his band in the quiet. As soon as I ring Alec picks up again "Alexia Bane don't you dare just hang up on us like that, are you with Peter Wentz" I hear my father question anxiously "yeah why?" I reply as I look over at Pete who looks like he's having the same kind of conversation as I am. "He's got a bad reputation Alex I don't want you to get hurt" I could hear his voice soften it was rare that he spoke about relationships, Magnus normally handled that kind of stuff "well I mean I'm not exactly popular in idris I know you'd probably prefer that I got with a shadowhunter or at least a warlock, but I like Pete he's cool and he sees me as just me not the reputation and family I have" I hear a sigh on the other end of the phone he probably wasn't expecting to hear that. "Alexia your dad I just want you to be happy but if you're serious about this guy you'll have a lot to handle" rolling my eyes I look over at Pete who's still talking "dad I'm literally still on a first date if you can even call it that calm down" I hear the soft and familiar chuckle of my father and the homesickness starts to pull at my heart strings again. "Look you know how Magnus has certain skills, well this guy he seems to really like you but please be careful remember not everyone is accepting of downworlders it won't be as bad as what Magnus and I dealt with but it'll be hard" swallowing hard I start to take in everything I'm hearing, I watch as Pete walks back in smiling at me. "I know dad but if I have to go through what you and Magnus did I will I mean you and dad got through it I've got to go love you" I hang up and put my phone away. "The institute have invited us to stay for tonight because of the use of our bus, problem is we don't actually know how to get there but the guy on the phone said you'd show us" his eyes light up slightly as he smiles. "Urgh that was probably jace, that's cool my dads want me to stay there tonight anyway, I take it we're going to meet your band?" I ask still holding his eye contact in our strange exchange. "They're actually coming here but I need to ask you something" I watch as he sits forward slightly and I can feel my heart rate start to increase "I don't know what it is but when I'm with you everything just feels right, I might be crazy but I felt it as soon as I saw you, do you think there's any possibility that you and I might you know get together or?" He goes quiet and looks down. I giggle slightly and I watch his face flush "sure, I'd love to" I smile at him and I watch as he relaxes. Looking outside I see Petes band standing in the door way "we better go" I stand up and as I start to walk towards them Pete puts his arm around my shoulder "let's go Wentz it's freezing" the guitarist from earlier grumbles as soon as we're outside and I start to lead the way "sorry about him, I'm Patrick that's Andy and the grumpy one is Joe" the mundane says and I smile at him "I'm Alex nice to meet you, your voice is truly magical" I watch the boys cheeks flush as he adjusts his hat. "Well if anything is magical it's your eyes I'm guessing you're a erm er warlock?" His voice is quite and unsure as he stumbles out his words, but as I nod he looks impressed with himself. Once we get to the entrance they all look pretty confused "don't you need a stele to let us in and let us see?" Andy asks looking through the gates. "Erm I have an arrangement with the clave" I click my fingers to produce my blue flames and draw the unlocking rune and mumble the spell my dad had taught me in our native tongue that we don't speak at home much because Alec gets annoyed. The gates open and everyone but the mundane starts to walk in "oh whoops" snapping my fingers I watch his eyes grow as he sees the institute in all its glory. As we walk in I see my uncle standing by the door doing his best intimidating pose "Alexia Bane it's good to see you actually remembered how to get here" he cocks an eyebrow at me before lifting me up into a bear hug. "Yeah sorry about that I've been busy scaring Simon and handling idiot shadowhunters who think with their steles" the guys stand awkwardly behind me "is that a mundane?" He asks look over at Patrick who's staring wide eyed at him but quickly looks away. "Yeah and he's never had the pleasure of meeting a shadowhunter" Joe replies glaring slightly at jace who returns the favour "but he's cool dont worry about it" Pete cuts in with a smooth recovery calming the situation before winking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry if there's any typos*   
> Raphael  
> Jace  
> Simon  
> Magnus  
> Alec   
> Are all characters created by Cassandra Clare and are not mine, the worlds mentioned are also hers but Alexia is my own original character and the story is completely mine.   
> Patrick   
> Pete  
> Joe  
> Andy  
> Are members of fall out boy and I'm setting it when they're in the very early stages of the band and I'm basically just fall out boy trash who also loves magical creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my own spin to the amazing world that Cassandra Clare created. The characters that she created are Simon, Magnus,Alec,Jace and Isabelle however the main character and the story have all been created by me. I've just kind of put all the things I love into a story and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.


End file.
